Skinny Love
by OhSmolder
Summary: Datherine OS aus 1864


Damon richtet sich auf und lauschte angestrengt. Soweit sein menschliches Gehör beurteilen konnte, waren auch mittlerweile die Bediensteten in ihren Gemächern und schliefen tief und fest. Er schlich zu seiner Tür und drückte langsam die Türklinke hinunter. Das laute quietschen durchbrach die Stille. Verdammt. Damon streckte den Kopf aus seinem Zimmer und lauschte erneut. Er schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet in den Himmel, das er heute Nacht nicht erwischt wurde. Nicht, das er wirklich an Gott glaubte, schon lange nicht mehr. Zu viele Tote hatte er schon im Krieg gesehen, zu viele Menschen ohne jegliche Hoffnung ist er schon begegnet. Es konnte jedoch nicht schaden, dem Herrscher, dem allmächtigen Gott glauben zu schenken. Kurz tastete er seine Hosentasche ab, um sicherzugehen das er auch nichts vergessen hatte.

,,Damon.", sagte sie, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kurz schien sie enttäuscht zu sein, doch das hatte er sich sicherlich nur eingebildet.  
,,Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war gesenkt, die Anspannung die er über den ganzen Weg verspürt hatte war mit ihren Anblick augenblicklich verschwunden.  
Katherine nickte nur, ging zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten.  
,,Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr.", sagte sie tadelnd und ging voraus zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
,,Und doch bin ich hier. Du weißt wie mein Vater sein kann, wie die Einstellung mir gegenüber ist. Ich konnte mir nicht erlauben, dabei erwischt zu werden.", antwortete er entschuldigend.  
,,Du weißt, wie ich es hasse, zu warten.", ihre Stimme zeigte keinerlei Verständnis.  
Sein Herz blieb für ein Moment stehen, ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Sein Gehirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren um eine plausible Erklärung zu bringen. Doch da huschte schon ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Er atmete erleichtert aus.  
,,Die Vorfreude ist bekanntlich die schönste Freude.", sagte er, mit einem charmanten Lächeln.  
Sobald sie die Tür zu ihrem Gemach geschlossen hatte, legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie sanft sich und küsste sie sanft. Viel zu früh löste sie sich von ihm und ging zu ihrem Himmelbett und ließ sich darauf graziös sinken.  
,,Beweise es mir." Herausforderung war in ihrem Blick zu sehen, bohrten sich in seine stahlblauen Augen.  
Etwas unsicher ging er zu ihr, setze sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Fast schon liebevoll kuschelte sie sich an ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Zärtlich strich er ihr über ihre Locken. Zu lange musst er schon auf diesen Moment warten. Zu lange musste er sie mit seinem Bruder teilen. Damon ließ es zu, das eine Art Euphorie gemischt mit Adrenalin seinen Körper durchströmte. Er wusste, das er es schaffen würde, ohne das es als eine Blamage enden würde. Er war sich sicher, das sie ja sagen würde.  
Katherine legte ihre kühlen, schmalen Hände auf seine Brust und drückte ihn sanft nach hinten.  
,,Katherine.", fing er an, er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen, ehe sein Mut ihn verlassen würde oder er durch ihr Anblick den letzten Fünkchen von Verstand verlieren würde. Er wurde jedoch unterbrochen, indem sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte.  
,,Sh.", hauchte sie, beugte sich zu ihm herunter, zog ihren Finger weg und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Sofort war Damon verstummt und genoss den Kuss. Sanft schubste er sie neben sich, drehet sich um, sodass er derjenige war, der über ihr war. Breitwillig ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen, vergrub ihre Hände in sein Haar, zog ihn an sich und küsste wild.  
Keuchend löste er sich von ihr. Verwirrt und leicht verärgert schaute sie ihn an.  
,,Was..", begann sie, doch diesmal war es Damon, der sie Unterbrach. Widerwillig blieb sie stumm und hoch fragend eine Augenbraue.  
Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte die kleine Schatulle heraus. Seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern. Inständig hoffte er, das Katherine dies nicht bemerken würde.  
,,Katherine Pierce, möchtest du hier und jetzt meine Frau werden?" Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. Er öffnete die kleine Schachtel und zum Vorschein war ein, schlichter, jedoch eleganter Ring. Der Verlobungsring seiner verstorbenen Mutter. Seine Augen jedoch schienen vor Freude fast zu strahlen. Klar und deutlich hörte er in seinem Kopf ein leises Ja. Unzählige male hatte er sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, jeder Reaktion hatte sich in seinem Kopf angespielt, außer diese.  
,,Damon..", sagte sie nach schier endlosen Sekunden. Ihr Stimme war nicht glücklich. Nein, sie hörte sich genervt an.  
,,Tut mir leid, ich, weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.", hauchte er, richtete sich auf, schloss die Schatulle und senkte den Blick. Er konnte einfach nicht seinen Schmerz in seiner Stimme verbergen. Dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen war erloschen. Wenn sie nicht die richtige warm wer dann?  
,,Sieh mich an.", befahl sie ihm.  
Er ließ seinen Blick gesenkt, zu groß war der Scharm und der Schmerz, das er ihr je wieder in die Augen Blicken konnte. Es ging nicht um seinen verletzten Stolz. Nein, er würde jedes mal, wenn er sie ansehen würde, ihr Lachen hören würde, an diesen Moment zurück denken. Er würde jedes mal aufs Neue diesen Schmerz empfinden, immer und immer wieder. Sie seufzte leise, legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. Unweigerlich sah er sie an. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er würde sich in diesen wunderschönen braunen Augen verlieren.  
,,Du wirst diesen Tag vergessen. Du wirst diesen Ring wieder an dich nehmen, zurück in dein Zimmer laufen und ihn irgendwo verstecken, wo du ihn nicht so schnell findest. Ebenso wirst du die Idee, mich heiraten zu wollen, aus deinen Kopf schlagen. Du warst hier und wie hatten Spaß. Doch jetzt musst du leider gehen, schließlich darf keinem auffallen, das du hier warst", sagte sie ruhig und deutlich, damit jedes einzelne Wort ihre Wirkung bekam.  
Liese sprach er diese Wort für sich selbst nach, brannten sich somit in seinem Gedächtnis. Sein vernebelter Blick wurde wieder klarer. Ein paar mal blinzelte er, bevor er wieder bei Verstand war.  
,,Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine wundervolle Nacht.", sagte er Augenzwinkernd, küsste sie kurz liebevoll ehe er genauso leise verschwand, wie er gekommen war.


End file.
